Quyển nhật ký cực kỳ bí mật
by Ruan Chun Xian
Summary: Rời đến Vinh Vương phủ, Tiểu Yến Tử bỗng tìm thấy một quyển nhật ký của một thiếu nữ đã sống ở đó trước đó nửa thế kỷ, nhật ký bí mật tới nỗi không ai đọc nổi. Hoàn Châu Cách Cách-Bộ Bộ Kinh Tâm crossover.


** Thánh Tổ = Khang Hy  
>** Thế Tông = Ung Chính<p>

**Bắc Kinh. Năm Càn Long thứ ba mươi**

-Ta chỉ không hiểu, cuối cùng Hoàng A mã tại sao lại chọn đúng cái phủ đó mà ban cho huynh chứ! – Nhĩ Khang nói với giọng lo lắng, rảo bước bên Vĩnh Kỳ rời khỏi buổi chầu sớm. – Đó là cựu vương phủ của Liêm Thân vương!

Vĩnh Kỳ bật cười với sự lo xa mà chàng cho là hơi quá đáng của muội phu.

-Ta nghĩ Hoàng A mã cũng chỉ chợt nhớ ra là đến lúc ban cho ta phủ riêng thôi.

-Ai mà chẳng biết, nhưng nơi đó hồi xưa là vương phủ của Liêm Thân vương! – Nhĩ Khang tiếp tục nhấn mạnh. – Hoàng A mã ban cho huynh nơi đó là có ý gì chứ?

-Ta vẫn chẳng hiểu sao huynh lại bức xúc thế!

Nhĩ Khang dừng hẳn bước và quay sang nhìn Vĩnh Kỳ.

-Vĩnh Kỳ, đây là vị vương tử bị đuổi khỏi hoàng tộc, phế bỏ tất cả các tước vị, chết trong tủi nhục trong ngục, đấy là còn chưa kể -

-_Thì sao chứ? _Chẳng lẽ ý huynh là hồn ma của ông ta đang lởn vởn ở chỗ bây giờ là Vinh Vương phủ của ta à? Nếu có ma đi nữa, ta thấy ông ta cũng chẳng có ân oán gì với thằng cháu này.

-Sao lại không ân oán, - Nhĩ Khang lầm bầm. – Huynh có biết ông nội huynh là ai không?

Rồi chàng lắc đầu và nói tiếp.

-Thật ra, ta cũng chẳng đến nỗi mê tín thế, nhưng mà không nói chuyện ma quỷ gì, thì nói về ý nghĩa của cái nơi đó đi, rõ ràng là phong thủy không tốt. Chẳng lẽ Hoàng A mã chẳng có chỗ nào khác để ban cho huynh?

-Phong thủy thế nào ta chưa tìm hiểu, nhưng nó khá gần với chỗ của huynh đấy. Thôi đi, nếu ta không phàn nàn huynh còn bức xúc gì chứ? Mà chẳng lẽ bây giờ đến bảo Hoàng A mã là ta không muốn ở cái chỗ từng thuộc về chú ruột của Hoàng A mã, người coi như bị chính cha đẻ của Hoàng A mã giết chết?

Nhĩ Khang chỉ ném cho Vĩnh Kỳ một cái nhìn có vẻ bất lực, rồi thở dài, không nói gì và tiếp tục bước đi. Vĩnh Kỳ lại bật cười và nhanh bước đuổi theo.

- / - / - / - / - / -

Tiểu Yến Tử đang cực kỳ, cực kỳ, cực kỳ buồn chán. Thật ra điều này cũng chẳng phải điều gì lạ lùng. Từ khi vào cung, nàng đã có nhiều ngày tẻ nhạt rồi. Cứ tưởng sau từng ấy năm nàng đã quen với cảm giác đó, nhưng có vẻ là không thể quen được.

Vĩnh Kỳ còn lên triều chưa về, nhi tử thì còn đang ngủ và nàng cũng không muốn thêm việc cho vú em vốn đã thiếu ngủ bằng cách đánh thức thằng bé dậy chơi với nàng. Tử Vy hôm đó thì đi chùa chiền gì đó với mẹ chồng. Nàng thậm chí còn suýt muốn gây chuyện cãi nhau với Tri Họa, chỉ để có việc để làm. Nhưng sự giải tỏa của nàng lúc nàng không đáng để bắt Vĩnh Kỳ phải gánh chịu sau này khi sẽ phải làm trọng tài giữa hai người.

Nàng có lấy cây tiêu mà anh nàng đã để lại cho nàng trước khi về Đại Lý ra để tập thổi nhưng chỉ một lúc sau lại cảm thấy chán. Nàng thậm chí quên béng mất là đang cầm cây tiêu trong tay và làm rơi nó xuống đất lúc nào không biết. Nó lăn tới một góc gầm giường. Nàng lại thở dài và bò xuống gầm giường, với lấy cây tiêu. Cũng may trong phòng không có người hầu nào chứ không còn lâu nàng mới được phép làm việc này.

Khi bò ra, tay nàng chạm phải một thứ gì đó cồm cộm dưới thảm. Nàng đặt cây tiêu lên giường, và khi đã chắc chắn nó sẽ lại không lăn xuống nữa, lại cúi xuống nghiên cứu tấm thảm và tìm thấy một gói nhỏ bọc trong một miếng vải cũng khá bình thường.

Mở miếng vải ra, nàng mới thấy bên trong là một tập giấy được tự xâu chỉ thành một cuốn sách với tay nghề có vẻ khá vụng về. Cũng khó biết được cuốn sách này đã để ở dưới gầm giường kia bao lâu rồi. Hôm nọ Vĩnh Kỳ cuối cùng cũng kể cho nàng về số phận của Liêm Thân vương sau khi nàng hỏi tại sao Nhĩ Khang cứ nhìn quanh phủ với vẻ mặt rất chi là bất an thế. Theo lời Vĩnh Kỳ thì mấy chục năm nay rồi phủ này để trống, từ ngày Liêm Thân vương không ở đây nữa. Tức là cuốn sách này cũng nằm đó ít nhất phải chừng ấy năm. Cũng khá lạ lùng là nó chưa bị chuột gián hay mối ăn sạch. Nhưng cuốn sách chỉ ngả màu vàng theo thời gian và vẫn hoàn toàn nguyên vẹn.

Nàng lật lật cuốn sách trong tay. Trên bìa chỉ có năm chữ, chữ viết cũng chẳng khá hơn chữ của Tiểu Yến Tử là bao: Mã Nhĩ Thái Nhược Hy.

Một cái tên người Mãn.

Thật ra cũng không có gì đáng ngạc nhiên lắm, dù sao đây cũng là đất của người Mãn. Có lẽ người chủ cuốn sách này từng là thê thiếp hay con cái gì của Liêm Thân vương? Nếu là con gái của ông ta, chắc phải viết cuốn sách này khi còn nhỏ lắm thì chữ mới …không ra chữ như thế kia.

Nhưng không. Cô ta tên là _Mã Nhĩ Thái_Nhược Hy cơ mà.

Vậy chắc là thê thiếp gì đó.

Mở trang đầu tiên, Tiểu Yến Tử phát hiện cuốn sách này có vẻ là một loại nhật ký gì đó vì dòng đầu tiên ghi ngày tháng:

_Ngày mười bảy tháng tám năm Khang Hy thứ bốn mươi ba – hay khoảng năm một nghìn bảy trăm gì gì đó. _

"Năm một nghìn bảy trăm gì gì đó" là cái khỉ gì?

Sau cái dòng đề ngày tháng khó hiểu này, phần còn của trang sách cũng chẳng dễ hiểu hơn là mấy. Không phải là những câu chữ viết trên trang giấy không có nghĩa, mà là Tiểu Yến Tử chẳng đọc được bao nhiêu chữ trong số những chữ này. Mấy năm lấy Vĩnh Kỳ, chàng đã ngày ngày nhồi nhét bao nhiêu chữ nghĩa vào đầu nàng, và đến lúc này Tiểu Yến Tử chắc chắn rằng khả năng nhận mặt chữ của nàng cũng chẳng đến nỗi tệ như trước nữa, vậy sao mà nàng thậm chí còn không đọc được một trang chữ viết có vẻ khá bình thường này? Chữ viết cho thấy người viết cũng chẳng có vẻ gì là thông thạo thi từ thư pháp là mấy.

_Ta đã ở đây mười ngày…cái gì đấy…cái gì đấy nữa…gì mà Bát A ca…xong rồi tỉ tỉ…_

_Đúng thật là không đọc được mà!_

Thật ra bản thân Tiểu Yến Tử cũng chẳng hiểu sao nàng lại phải mất sức ngồi cố gắng giải mã cái trang sách này rồi lại phải cảm thấy ức chế vì nó. Chẳng lẽ nàng cảm thấy nhàm chán đến độ phải giải khuây bằng cách này? Dù sao nàng cũng chẳng biết gì về Mã Nhĩ Thái Nhược Hy này và rõ ràng là cô ta sống cách đó phải sáu, bảy chục năm. Cô ta có viết về vấn đề gì nữa thì cũng có vẻ quan tâm đủ để viết nó vào một cuốn sách và những người viết sách thì có gì để hấp dẫn Tiểu Yến Tử chữ?

Nàng đóng mạnh cuốn sách vào, ngước lên và ngạc nhiên khi thấy Vĩnh Kỳ đang đứng trước mặt nhìn nàng với vẻ mặt cũng kinh ngạc không kém.

Hôm nay đúng là nàng có vấn đề mà! Mải _đọc sách_tới nỗi còn không để ý là Vĩnh Kỳ đã về.

-Chàng về khi nào vậy?

-Mới thôi. – Vĩnh Kỳ trả lời, vẫn nhìn nàng với vẻ mặt khó hiểu đó. – Tiểu Yến Tử…

-Gì?

-Nàng làm cái gì mà người đầy bụi bặm thế kia?

-Hả? – Nàng chạy đến chiếc gương và ngó vào. Đúng là đầu tóc mặt mũi quần áo nàng dính đầy bụi, như thể nàng vừa lăn lộn dưới đất (thật ra đúng là thế mà!)

Nàng ngước lên và thấy Vĩnh Kỳ vẫn nhìn nàng với ánh mắt dò hỏi kia.

-Thiếp làm rơi cây tiêu và…

-Thảo nào!

Nàng phụng phịu:

-Chàng không được lên lớp thiếp đâu đấy.

Vĩnh Kỳ cười.

-Ta đâu có ý định đó. – Rồi chàng đưa tay lên vuốt má nàng nhưng chắc mặt nàng cũng chẳng sạch sẽ gì thêm. – Nếu muốn gặp người luôn luôn ngăn nắp sạch sẽ không có gì để chê thì khi về ta đã đi tìm Tri Họa.

Tiểu Yến Tử bĩu môi, rồi đưa cho chàng cuốn sách còn đang cầm trong tay.

-Này, chàng xem đi có đọc được chữ nào không. Thiếp tìm thấy nó dưới gầm giường mà chẳng đọc được. Thiếp đi tắm đây.

- / - / - / - / - / -

-Chẳng hiểu cô gái này viết chữ tiếng nước nào, những chắc chắn không phải chữ Hán! – Vĩnh Kỳ phán khi Tiểu Yến Tử quay lại. – Lúc đầu ta chỉ tưởng cô ta viết ẩu thôi nhưng thật ra không phải. Có vài chữ đọc được nhưng nhiều chữ không hề tồn tại.

-May quá, thiếp cứ tưởng cô ta viết gì cao siêu lắm mà thiếp không đọc được. Chàng có biế cô ta là ai không?

-Không.

-Nhưng cô ta từng sống ở đây, có nghĩa là chắc có liên quan gì tới Liêm Thân vương?

-Có thể, nhưng mà làm sao mà biết được liên quan thế nào. Đây có thể là thê thiếp hoặc cũng có thể là một vị khách thôi. Mà nói thật có là thê thiếp của Liêm Thân vương thì ta cũng đâu có rảnh đến nỗi ngồi ghi nhớ hết tên tuổi của thê thiếp của những người họ hàng tổ tông ta chưa từng gặp, dù ông ta có khét tiếng trong lịch sử thế nào đi nữa.

Tiểu Yến Tử hơi hụt hẫng với giọng dửng dưng như có vẻ chẳng muốn tìm hiểu thêm về cô gái nay, có vẻ chàng đã ra kết luận là cô ta đã tự bịa ra một ngôn ngữ nào đó. Nếu là thế thật thì Tiểu Yến Tử lại càng cảm thấy tò mò hơn.

-Ít ra thì chúng ta cũng biết cô ta họ gì. Có còn dòng họ Mã Nhĩ Thái nào không?

-Có, họ là một gia tộc có truyền thống lâu dài trong quân binh. Nhưng có biết họ cô ta cũng chẳng giúp được gì vì đây rõ ràng là một cô gái. Nàng mà đi hỏi dòng họ Mã Nhĩ Thái xem trong mấy đời gần đây trong dòng họ có ai tên Nhược Hy không, ta sợ nhiều người sẽ chẳng biết và cũng chẳng quan tâm.

-Nhưng cũng phải có người ghi lại ngày sinh của cô ta ở đâu đó chứ?

-Có thể, nhưng sẽ chỉ có trong gia phả của một chi tộc đó thôi, nàng làm sao mà biết trong cả cái dòng họ đó cô ta là con cái của ai? Sau này nếu cô ta xuất giá thì trong gia phả nhà chồng cũng sẽ chỉ ghi Mã Nhĩ Thái thị, tìm được cô ta sẽ như tìm kim đáy bể.

Tiểu Yến Tử thở dài.

-Chán thật.

Vĩnh Kỳ bật cười.

-Chán gì chứ? Nàng có biết gì về cô ta đâu, những gì cô ta viết cũng chẳng đọc được, cô ta sống cách đây mấy chục năm, lại là phận nữ nhi, ta không nghĩ là cô ta lại chứng kiến được điều gì mang tính lịch sử.

-Làm sao chàng biết là không? – Tiểu Yến Tử cãi. – Cô ta sống trong phủ Liêm Thân vương trong thời điểm trước khi Thái tử của Thánh Tổ bị phế, chắc cũng phải thấy được nhiều thứ. Có khi cô ta thấy nhiều thứ mang tính lịch sử thật thế nên mới phải ghi lại bằng mật mã.

Vĩnh Kỳ cười:

-Giả thuyết không tồi đâu. Nhưng cứ cho là thế đi, nàng muốn làm gì chứ? Đến từng nhà dòng họ Mã Nhĩ Thái, gõ cửa nhà họ hỏi thăm về cô ta à? Ta cũng chắc chính họ cũng chẳng biết nhiều đâu.

-Không hẳn, thiếp chỉ thấy tò mò về cô ta thôi, vì rõ ràng là cô ta đã viết cuốn sách này, nó là gì đi nữa cũng không quan trọng, và rồi giấu nó đi.

-Nàng đang quan tâm tới một cuốn sách. – Vĩnh Kỳ lắc đầu, cười với vẻ chế nhạo. – Thật kỳ diệu!

Tiểu Yến Tử lườm chàng một cái.

Vĩnh Kỳ tiếp tục nói:

-Thật ra ta có đọc qua cả cuốn và càng về sau cô ta viết càng dễ hiểu hơn, tức là ít ra còn đọc được những gì cô ta viết. Nói chung là lảm nhảm nhiều về Bát A ca và tỉ tỉ của cô ấy, chắc là phúc tấn của Bát A ca. Thật ra về sau cô ta cũng viết nhiều về số phận của Bát A ca, ta không đọc được hết nhưng mà đoạn đọc được thì thật hơi rùng rợn. Có vẻ như cô ta biết trước được số phận của Bát gia, nhưng rõ ràng là cô ta viết vào thời Thánh Tổ mà cứ kể về những sự kiện phải đến thời Thế Tông mới xảy ra!

Tiểu Yến Tử kinh ngạc hỏi:

-Thế mà chàng không nói ngay! Chuyện như thế mà chàng bỏ qua được à?

-Nàng tự nhiên quan tâm tới một cuốn sách, làm ta chẳng nhớ tới được điều gì khác nữa!

-Cô ấy biết dự đoán tương lai, chàng làm sao không để ý tới được!

-Thật ra không hẳn là dự đoán. Càng về sau, đọc được những gì cô ta viết nhiều hơn, ta thấy cô ấy có vẻ đang kể lại sự kiện như chúng đúng là sẽ xảy ra như thế chứ không hẳn là dự đoán.

-Bắt đầu có thể đọc được những gì cô ấy viết ở đoạn nào?

-Cũng chỉ là dần dần mới hiểu được. Cả mấy đoạn cuối cũng có chỗ chẳng đọc được nhưng mà cũng đủ để hiểu đại ý.

-Cho thiếp xem!

Tiểu Yến Tử giật lấy cuốn sách từ tay Vĩnh Kỳ và dành cả buổi chiều hôm đó loay hoay tìm cách vừa đọc vừa đoán cái ngôn ngữ có-vẻ-là-tiếng-Hán-nhưng-không-phải này, làm Vĩnh Kỳ nhìn nàng mà vừa buồn cười, vừa không hiểu sao bỗng nàng lại hăng hái thế và vừa lo lắng!

- / - / - / - / - / -

Cả nỗ lực của Vĩnh Kỳ, Tiểu Yến Tử, Tử Vy, Nhĩ Khang gộp lại cũng không thể giải nghĩa được cô Mã Nhĩ Thái Nhược Hy lạ lùng kia. Cả ba người kia không khỏi kinh ngạc khi thấy Tiểu Yến Tử bỗng nhiên chăm chỉ tìm hiểu một cuốn sách tới thế! Nhưng dù nàng cố gắng thế nào thì cũng chẳng tìm được mấy thông tin.

Ghi chép về các lễ tiết các năm Thánh Tổ cũng cho thấy nêu việc hoàng tử thứ tám Duẫn Tự thành hôn với một Mã Nhĩ Thái thị, phong làm trắc phúc tấn, không rõ đây là Nhược Hy hay tỉ tỉ của cô, nhưng danh sách thê tử nhi nữ của Duẫn Tự thì lại không có tên người này.

Khi Tiểu Yến Tử thúc đẩy thì Vĩnh Kỳ cũng lục lọi ở đâu đó ra được những bản kê khai khen thưởng của Lễ bộ, cho thấy có một Mã Nhĩ Thái Nhược Hy từng làm cung nữ phòng trà cho Thánh Tổ, có vẻ được sủng ái vì được khen thưởng cũng nhiều.

Cuối cùng thông tin thu thập được cũng không hẳn cho biết gì nhiều về cô gái này mà những điều biết được cũng không cho thấy cô có vẻ gì là đặc biệt lắm.

Tất nhiên, chẳng ai trong số họ nghĩ tới việc hỏi Càn Long về một chuyện nhỏ nhặt như thế.

Cuối cùng Tiểu Yến Tử cũng phải cất cuốn sách đi vì càng tìm hiểu dường như càng nhiều câu hỏi được đặt ra. Nhưng những lúc nhàm chán, nàng cũng vẩn vơ nghĩ về cô gái kỳ bí này, Mã Nhĩ Thái Nhược Hy, người có khả năng tiên đoán tương lai.

- / - / - / - / - / -

**_Ngày mười bảy tháng tám năm Khang Hy thứ bốn mươi ba – hay khoảng năm một nghìn bảy trăm gì gì đó. _**

_Mình đã ở đây mười ngày rồi nhưng có cảm giác như mười thế kỷ. Chỗ này là phủ đệ của Bát A ca Duẫn Tự, Đa La Bối Lặc. Tất nhiên, bây giờ hắn còn là Dận Tự, chưa phải đổi tên để tránh phạm húy Ung Chính, và sau này hắn sẽ là Liêm Thân vương. Hắn còn là tỉ phu của mình, bỗng một người chị từ trên trời rơi xuống, Mã Nhĩ Thái Nhược Lan. Và mình giờ là Mã Nhĩ Thái Nhược Hy._

_Không hiểu cơ thể mình ở thời hiện đại đã làm sao? Nhưng nếu ở năm 2011 mình đã chết và đã du hành thời gian trở lại quá khứ trở thành Mã Nhĩ Thái Nhược Hy này, thì mình quyết định phải viết cuốn nhật ký này, dù sao cũng chỉ để tự nhắc bản thân những điều cần nhớ để sống sót được trong cái thế giới này, để giải tỏa…_

_Phim ảnh sao chẳng bao giờ dạy cho người ta biết vào tình huống này phải làm thế nào nhỉ? Trường đại học rõ ràng là chẳng dạy dỗ được gì! Mà học đại học xong, về đây mình lại hoàn toàn mù chữ, nhìn chữ phồn thể mà như nhìn lá bùa! Nhưng ít ra người ở đây cũng chẳng đọc được chữ giản thế, thế nên hy vọng cuốn nhật ký này sẽ được an toàn. Nhưng chắc cũng sẽ phải ngồi học chữ phồn thể thôi, nếu muốn sống được ở đây…_

_Ngồi cầm bút lông mà nhớ bút bi…Thư pháp à, nghe có vẻ tao nhã đấy, nhưng mà có ai bao giờ kể chữ như thế dễ dây mực khắp nơi thế nào không?_

_Cứ ở đây mãi thế này chắc mình chết mất…nếu không phải là nói điều gì sai làm điều gì sai mà chết thì chắc cũng chết nóng…hoặc là chết vì buồn chán…_


End file.
